Brooks' Brothel and War Supplies
by suzie2b
Summary: One of the jeeps is stolen.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Brooks' Brothel and War Supplies**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The 9th Infantry Division stationed just outside the city of Harmah.**

 **Private Peterson looked at his friend and fellow private in surprise. "You want me to do what?"**

 **Private Sullivan leaned forward on the table and said quietly, "Shh! Keep your voice down!" He looked left and right to see if anyone in the mess tent was paying attention. "I need you to get me one of those jeeps with a 50 caliber machine gun mounted on it."**

" **Are you crazy? What're you gonna do with it?"**

" **I have a debt to pay and I don't have the money…"**

 **Peterson said, "I thought you gave up gambling?"**

 **Sullivan nodded. "I did, but I still owed a few people. Listen, Kyle, I borrowed what I needed from Lowell Brooks over in Harmah. He wants me to repay the money … now, but I don't have it."**

" **Lowell Brooks? He runs a brothel, Mike. How much could he have to loan you?"**

" **Enough. He said he'd drop the debt if I got him the jeep. You work at the motor pool so I figured you'd have access…"**

 **Kyle frowned. "What's he want with the jeep?"**

 **Mike said, "You ask too many questions. Can you hook me up with one or not?"**

" **Not right now. We have jeeps in the motor pool, but none with guns mounted on them. How soon do you need it?"**

" **Brooks has given me until the end of the week."**

 **Kyle sighed. "All right. That's not much time to work with, but I'll check around and see what I can find. But I'm not making any guarantees. And no one better find out that I'm involved in this."**

 **#################################**

 **The Rat Patrol pulled to a stop on a hill overlooking Harmah and the camp of the 9th Infantry Division. Troy said, "There it is. We'll be able to get the jeeps serviced and some supplies."**

 **Hitch said, "Good thing. I think the transmission in this jeep has just about had it."**

 **Tully nodded. "Mine sounds like it's tryin' to grind rocks."**

 **They stopped in the motor pool and did what was needed to get the jeeps in for service. They were told it could take a day or two.**

 **Troy said, "Well, Moffitt and I will check in with Major General Fist and contact Captain Boggs about our situation." He eyed his two privates. "You two stay out of trouble."**

 **Hitch and Tully smiled, but didn't say a word. After the sergeants had walked away, Hitch said, "How about we hit the showers then head into town?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."**

 **Once they'd cleaned up, Hitch and Tully signed out a jeep and headed into Harmah. They found a bar and went inside for a few drinks.**

 **As they sat at a table and made small talk, a man walked around the room handing out flyers to the soldiers in the bar. Hitch took one and read it aloud, "'Brooks' Brothel. Clean and sanitary. Sheets changed daily. $10 gets you 2 hours with your choice of pretty girls. Condoms provided free of charge.' Ten bucks? He's got to kidding. It's only three in Benghazi."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Well, it does say the sheets are changed every day."**

 **Hitch put the flyer down and smiled as he said, "You must be glad you don't have to worry about brothels anymore."**

" **Yeah, it's nice to know Charley will be there when I get home … as long as she's not out on a mission." Tully sighed wistfully. "Today will be four days since we left Ras Tanura."**

" **Now that we've finished our latest assignment we'll be heading back as soon as the jeeps are ready."**

 **#################################**

 **The next morning Hitch and Tully met Troy and Moffitt in the mess tent. They got their breakfasts and sat across the table from the sergeants.**

 **Troy smiled as he said, "I heard there was a fight in a brothel last night."**

 **Tully put hot sauce on his eggs as he said, "Wasn't us, sarge. We went to a bar for some beers."**

 **Moffitt sipped his tea with a smile that made his eyes twinkle. "We're not concerned that you would go to a brothel, Tully, but you, Hitch…"**

 **The private chuckled. "Tully and I were together the whole time."**

 **After breakfast, Troy went to start his report, Moffitt went to find a barber, and Hitch and Tully went to check on the jeeps.**

 **They found a mechanic working under one of them. Tully gave the guy a nudge with his foot and asked, "How's it going?"**

 **Private Peterson slid out from under the jeep and sat up. "This one yours?"**

 **Tully gave a nod. "Can ya fix her?"**

" **It'll probably take the better part of the day, but it's fixable."**

 **Hitch looked around and asked, "Where's the other one?"**

 **Peterson looked at him suspiciously. "What other one?"**

" **We left two jeeps here yesterday. Where's the other one?"**

 **With a shrug, Peterson said, "There was only this one here when I came in this morning."**

 **Tully said pointedly, "We came in with two jeeps and we're leaving with two jeeps."**

" **Okay, it's your choice. Do you want me to fix this one or go looking for the other that's obviously not here?"**

 **Hitch frowned. "Never mind. We'll go look ourselves."**

 **They searched the camp, but found no trace of the missing vehicle. Hitch and Tully ran into Moffitt and told him what was going on.**

 **Moffitt said, "How can a jeep go missing? Perhaps someone's taken it out for a joy ride."**

 **Tully shook his head. "I don't think so. The mechanic that was working on mine said there was only the one jeep when he got there this morning."**

" **Strange. Why don't you two go into Harmah and have a look around? Maybe you'll come across it there. I'll go fill in Troy about what's happened."**

 **Hitch and Tully got a ride into the city with a couple of other guys and started their search. They checked the streets and alleys. They even peered through the windows of any place that remotely appeared big enough to hide a vehicle the size of a jeep.**

 **Frustrated, Hitch and Tully started to walk the streets again to see if they'd missed anything. Then they saw it coming in their direction and as it passed, they saw a man wearing a white linen suit and with a pencil-thin mustache driving it.**

 **Hitch and Tully looked at each other in surprise, then back at the jeep as it turned a corner. They headed out at a run to follow.**

 **Unfortunately, when they turned the corner the jeep was nowhere to be seen. Hitch walked down one side of the street as Tully walked on the other side, again checking the alleyways as they went.**

 **Then Tully heard Hitch call his name and wave him across the street. They could just see the back of the jeep parked behind Brooks' Brothel. They checked it over and found that even what had been left of their supplies was still in the back.**

 **Hitch pulled up the hood to check the engine. "That's a refurbished transmission. Someone at the motor pool had to have worked on it last night."**

 **Tully frowned. "I'd sure like to have a talk with that guy we saw driving it."**

 **A British accented voice behind them said, "Step away from the vehicle, gentlemen."**

 **Hitch and Tully turned and saw the man with the pencil-thin mustache pointing a Smith and Wesson revolver at them.**

 **Hitch asked, "Who are you and what are you doing with this jeep?"**

" **I am Lowell Brooks, the proprietor of this establishment. And how I came to possess this jeep is none of your business."**

 **Tully growled, "Since it belongs to us and it was stolen from the 9th Infantry's motor pool last night, we're makin' it our business."**

 **With the gun still on them, Brooks said, "I acquired it through a trade against a debt. If this jeep was indeed stolen, the person you're looking for is one Private Michael Sullivan. Now I will suggest that you both leave my property … unless of course you'd like to come inside for some company of the female persuasion."**

 **Hitch said sarcastically, "Sorry, but ten bucks is just too steep a price. We'll just take the jeep and leave."**

" **I'm afraid not, gentlemen. The vehicle belongs to me now. If you continue, I will be forced to shoot."**

 **Tully glanced at Hitch. "Let's go. We'll let Troy and Moffitt know what's going on. We'll get it back one way or another."**

 **#################################**

 **Hitch and Tully found Moffitt in the mess tent having a cup of tea. He looked up as the privates approached. "Any luck finding the jeep?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, we found it. It's over at Brooks' Brothel. Apparently Brooks received it from a Private Michael Sullivan as payment on a loan of some kind."**

" **Did you explain that it wasn't Private Sullivan's property to give away?"**

 **Tully sighed. "We did, but he had us at gunpoint and told us to leave. So we came back here to find out what we can do."**

 **Moffitt said, "I'm waiting for Troy now. He went to report the missing jeep to the Major General. Go see if you can find Private Sullivan."**

 **Being a gambler it wasn't difficult to locate Sullivan. A lot of people seemed to know him. They found him working in supply. The lieutenant in charge pointed the private out where he was taking inventory. The two privates walked up to Sullivan and Hitch said point blank, "Okay, Sullivan, we need you to go get our jeep back."**

 **Mike looked at them with a hint of fear in his eyes. "What jeep?"**

 **Tully said, "The jeep you stole and gave to Lowell Brooks."**

 **Mike's laugh bordered on hysteria as he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."**

 **Hitch explained impatiently, "Lowell Brooks told us you traded the jeep to get out of a debt."**

 **Mike looked around to see if they would be overheard, then whispered, "Okay, I did take the jeep. Peterson spent most of the night fixing it and then looked the other way when I drove away."**

 **Tully growled, "Well, you're going to have to go tell Brooks you made a mistake and want it back."**

" **Look, fellas, can't you just requisition another jeep? If I try to take it back he'll kill me."**

 **Tully took a step towards Sullivan with his hands balled into fists. "Well, if you don't do it, you're sure as heck not gonna like what we're going to do to you."**

 **Troy's calm voice came from the doorway, "Tully, back off."**

 **Tully did as he was told and Hitch said, "He admitted to taking the jeep and giving it to Brooks, sarge. He had help from a mechanic in the motor pool."**

 **The lieutenant asked, "What's going on? Are you in trouble again Sullivan?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Private Sullivan took one of our jeeps from the motor pool to pay a debt he owed."**

 **Troy sighed as he looked at Sullivan. "You gave a military jeep with a mounted 50 caliber machine gun to a civilian. What were you thinking?" Troy didn't wait for an answer. He took Sullivan by the arm and led him out the door, saying, "You're going to have to find a replacement, lieutenant."**

 **First they rounded up a couple of guards, then they went to the motor pool, where Hitch and Tully pointed out Sullivan's accomplice, Private Peterson, who was still working on Tully's jeep.**

 **Sullivan said, "Sorry, Kyle. I didn't mean for this to happen."**

 **One of the guards handcuffed Peterson as the private said, "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Mike?"**

 **Troy said to the guards, "As soon as we get our jeep back, we'll deliver Sullivan to you."**

 **#################################**

 **Troy signed out a jeep and they went into Harmah. Tully pulled into the alley next to Brooks' Brothel and stopped behind their stolen jeep.**

 **Troy got out and looked at Sullivan. "All right, you're going to explain to Brooks what happened and why he can't keep the jeep."**

 **Mike swallowed nervously. "I can't. He's gonna kill me if I do."**

" **You've got more to worry about than that. Let's just get this over with."**

 **They left Tully with the jeeps and went in through the front door, where they were greeted by Lowell Brooks himself. He smiled and started, "Welcome gentlemen…" Then he recognized Hitch and saw that Mike was with them. The smile faded as he said, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"**

 **Troy pushed Mike forward. "Tell him, Sullivan."**

 **Mike stammered, "Lowell … there's been a … a mistake. The jeep I gave you belongs to these guys. You're gonna have to give it back."**

 **Brooks looked around at the scantily dressed women in his employ and scowled. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" They left the building and Brooks led them around into the alley, where Tully was waiting. "Really, gentlemen, is all this necessary? Can't you get a replacement for your vehicle?"**

 **Tully moved the matchstick to the corner of his mouth and said, "No need for a replacement when our jeep is sittin' right here."**

 **Mike offered, "Look, Lowell, you can have this other jeep. A straight across swap."**

 **Brooks shook his head. "You agreed to get me a jeep with a 50 caliber machine gun mounted on it and I agreed to forgive your debt. We've concluded that transaction. Now I strongly suggest you all leave."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Why do you want it so badly?"**

" **That, sir, is none of your business."**

" **A civilian with a stolen 50 caliber machine gun makes it our business."**

 **Brooks said, "I'm getting rather tired of you people making my business your business."**

 **Then Mike admitted, "I didn't like what my imagination was coming up with, Lowell. So I disabled the firing mechanism on the 50."**

 **Brooks snarled, "You what? It's no good to me if it isn't in working order!" He reached into his linen coat pocket and produced his revolver. "All right, I've had enough of this. All of you get into the vehicle you came here in and leave … now!"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Not without that jeep."**

 **A shot rang out and Mike went down in a heap. Tully lunged for the gun in Brooks hand and they struggled a bit before it went off again. Brooks watched Tully fall to his knees, then ran.**

 **Troy got his pistol out and said, "Moffitt, say with them. Come on, Hitch."**

 **As Troy and Hitch went after Brooks, a side door opened and several of the brothel's clientele rushed out to see what was going on. Seeing the soldiers, who were in various stages of undress, Moffitt quickly said, "These men are injured! Go get help!"**

 **One of them ran off while the others disappeared inside and returned with clean towels. Moffitt had eased Tully onto his back and opened his shirt. He pressed a towel against the bleeding wound in his side. "Be still, Tully. Help's on the way."**

 **Tully gasped, "How's … how's Sullivan?"**

 **Moffitt spared a glance at the two soldier's with Mike and one said, "He's alive."**

 **#################################**

 **Tully had surgery to remove the bullet in his side by one of the doctors of the 9th Infantry's camp. It was the middle of the night when he woke up and found Hitch sleeping in a chair next to him. When he tried to shift, Tully let out a soft groan and Hitch opened his eyes. "Hey, Tully. Doing okay?"**

 **He nodded as he settled back on the pillows again. "I'll live. How's Sullivan?"**

 **Hitch replied, "That bullet did quite a bit of damage, but the doctor says he'll recover."**

 **Tully asked, "What about Brooks?"**

" **Troy and I caught him. He's in the stockade with Peterson."**

" **Has he said why he wanted our jeep so bad?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "The Brothel's a front for Brooks' real business. He's a gun runner. Acquiring his merchandise any way he can and selling the stuff to Arab militant groups."**

 **Tully grimaced at the pain that was starting to throb in his side. "What's gonna happen to Peterson and Sullivan?"**

" **Well, they didn't know anything about Brooks' real occupation. They're in trouble for stealing the jeep, but that's about it." Hitch noticed Tully's pained expression. "Want me to get a nurse?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "I'm okay."**

 **Hitch said, "You can't rest when you're in pain." Tully sighed resolutely and Hitch stood up, knowing his friend didn't like to admit when he needed a pain killer. "Be right back."**

 **The morphine did its job and Tully drifted into an easy sleep. Hitch was satisfied that his friend was going to be all right and left to go bed.**


End file.
